Drogas y explosivos no son trabajo de niñosReview
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Se necesita más de una razón para vivir feliz, a Itachi solo le valía con tener a Sasuke junto a él, pero alguien más entro en su vida, y allí aprendió, que puedes amar y proteger con locura, dos cosas al mismo tiempo… Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día- 6 de marzo. ¡Lamento mucho el retraso en la subida!


Quiero pedir unas disculpas inmensas por la demora, acabo de llegar a mi casa, son las 10:22 en mi pais, Colombia, se que tenia que subirlo antes de las cinco pero sali desde las seis de la mañana y hasta ahorita aterrizo en el computador, quiero pedir grandes disculpas a todos por mi retraso -/-

* * *

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san

_Título:__**Drogas y explosivos no son trabajo de niños**_

_Día__**: **__**Día Mundial contra el Trabajo Infantil**_

_Autor del fic__**: Cami-nyan/ Camila-sama**_

_Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Drogas y explosivos no son trabajo de niños**_

_Se necesita más de una razón para vivir feliz, a Itachi solo le valía con tener a Sasuke junto a él, pero alguien más entro en su vida, y allí aprendió, que puedes amar y proteger con locura, dos cosas al mismo tiempo…_

-Itachi- una voz ruda lo llamaba desde afuera, el moreno simplemente suspiro y dibujándole una sonrisa amable a su pequeño acompañante y se aventuró a entrar.

-Buenas tardes padre, ¿me llamaba?- ese asqueroso hombre que lo obligaba a llamarlo padre

-Claro que sí, quiero que me expliques que es esto- dijo señalando unas tablas- Has bajado tus ventas un veinte por ciento estas últimas dos semanas.

-Yo…- no encontraba con que excusarse- Casi no he vendido demasiado

-Eso ya lo note pequeño bastardo- dijo furioso mientras se colocaba de pie y salía de su escritorio, el moreno menor permaneció de pie, inmóvil- Me dirás la causa de tu distracción o tendré que forzarte- Itachi se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, aprovechando que el hombre estaba a su espalda- No, no hay necesidad de que lo digas, se quién es tu distracción- el corazón de Itachi se detuvo, no sabía si había averiguado con quien eran sus recientes encuentros o si simplemente estaba tomando por descarte a Sasuke.

-No hay nadie, es solo que no me he vuelto a topar con los compradores fuertes, entonces no he vendido demasiado- respondió un poco nervioso, pero camuflando ese nerviosismo muy bien

Itachi era el mejor vendedor de la merca, su belleza innata hacia que hasta el más inculto se le acercara, este simplemente ofrecía y los compradores, como si estuvieran bajo un encanto compraban grandes cantidades. Esa era la magia de Itachi Uchiha. Y eso que solo tenía dieciséis años.

-Es una mentira, Itachi Uchiha, has ido por ahí perdiendo el tiempo con esa persona, y lo sabes, por eso tratas de protegerlo- el hombre mayor lo tomo de la coleta y tiro de esta- Pero lastimosamente para ti, ya sé quién es, más te vale trabajar duro y reponer todo lo que no has vendido, si no quieres que esa persona desaparezca por razones indescifrables- amenazo en su oído mientras lamia un poco el lóbulo de su oreja- Vete, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer- y con dureza lo aventó hacia la puerta.

Salió, tambaleándose y con muchas ganas de llorar pero las contuvo, no podía mostrarse débil ante su pequeño. Sentía asco por ese hombre que profesaba ser su padre, y el de su pequeño hermano. Obito Uchiha. Había matado al clan entero y se lo llevo a él, a su primo y a su pequeño hermano. Se alejó a la pequeña habitación que compartía con su hermano, este lo esperaba allí, ansioso.

-Aniki, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto angustiado el pequeño Uchiha

-Estoy bien Sasu-chan- mentía, se notaba en sus, usualmente, tranquilas facciones

-Cuéntame Aniki, tal vez pueda ayudar en algo

-No es algo que te incumba- respondió con dureza en la voz, pero suavidad en la mirada, tomando una de las hojas de papel que se encontraba en la mesa de noche

-_Hablaremos en el callejón de la calle 12, en una hora, procura que nadie te siga ototo, es muy importante- _el menor leyó y asintió en silencio

-Está bien- respondió con un tono frio

.

.

.

-¿Sabes algo?- pregunto en tono bajo mientras contaba un par de billetes

-No mucho, parece que aún no sospecha de tu amigo rubio, deberías cuidarlo más y no encontrarte tanto con él, al menos hasta que te repongas, tanto a Sasuke, deberías desaparecerlo del mapa, Obito planea usarlo contra ti- informo en voz baja, lo suponía, Itachi le paso unos billetes- Los necesitas más que yo, primo. Guárdalos bien- dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por las oscuras calles de la noche

-Shisui- murmuro Itachi al viento, guardo el dinero tal como este le dijo y emprendió camino a la calle 12

.

.

.

-¿No es peligroso hacer esto? Podrían encontrarnos y matarnos' tteba- pregunto el rubio al moreno

-Está bien, Itachi llegara pronto- dijo confiado, una sombra se empezó a acercar

-¿Es él?

-Shh- acallo colocándole una mano en la boca, pero la sombra se acercó con rapidez hacia ellos

-¿Itachi?- un chico más grande que ellos se asomó, topándose solo con los dos menores

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Es peligroso para niños tan pequeños, unh

-Cuida tu vocabulario abuelo, no somos niños- dijo herido en el orgullo el morenito

-¿A quien le dices abuelo, infante grosero, unh?

-Al único que lo acepta- respondió sacándole la lengua, Naruto suspiro con cansancio, la situación se le haría graciosa en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero sabía que cualquier persona los podría observar e informar a Uchiha Obito.

-Shh, hacen mucho ruido' ttebayo

-¿Naruto?- reconoció el rubio mayor

-Hola Deidara 'tteba- saludo en voz baja pero con una sonrisa traviesa

-Alguien viene- se alertó Sasuke escuchando pasos

-Shh- Deidara coloco a los pequeños tras el la sombra llego hasta ellos y se asomó por el callejón- ¡Itachi!- se lanzó a abrazarlo- ¿Estas bien?

-No que Shh- dijo levantando una ceja el pequeño pelinegro- ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Sasuke mirándolo enojado

-Sí, ¿cómo lo conoces tú, unh?

-Es mi hermano- respondió altanero el menor

-Este pequeño engreído es tu hermano, con razón, unh- dijo el rubio mayor señalando a Sasuke

-No es hora para estar jugando- regaño Itachi soltando al rubio despaciosamente- Estamos en grave peligro

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Obito?- pregunto Sasuke nervioso

-Está loco, me cuentan que está sospechando de mis encuentros con Deidara, mi baja de producción y que tomara a Sasuke como amenaza contra mí, tengo que subir el rendimiento de las ventas

-Nosotros te ayudaremos- propuso Sasuke

-¡No!- negó inmediatamente- Mi prioridad ahora es que tu estés bien, escapa con Naruto, les daré el dinero suficiente para que se vallan lejos, donde Obito no los pueda encontrar

-Aniki, no te puedo dejar aquí- protesto Sasuke inflando los cachetes

-Sasuke, no es momento para berrinches, debes obedecer, no quiero ponerte en riesgo, no me lo perdonaría- murmuro sacando dinero, se lo entrego a Sasuke, váyanse hoy mismo, lo más lejos que puedan

-Pero…

-Te voy a extrañar Ototo, pero nos volveremos a encontrar, cuando termine aquí te buscare hasta el fin del mundo- prometió acariciando las mejillas de su pequeño hermanito

-Itachi…- susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Vete, Sasuke, corre- dijo mientras lo soltaba, acaricio sus cabellos y también los del rubio- Cuídense, mutuamente, y por nada del mundo se separen, son un gran equipo juntos- los dos menores lo abrazaron y después de unos minutos se soltaron para salir corriendo juntos, tomados de la mano

-Itachi, unh- unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban de los ojos del moreno, todo lo que había resistido en todo el día le pasaba factura- No llores, unh- pidió el rubio limpiándole las lágrimas, el moreno tomo las manos del rubio y este lo beso mientras lo abrazaba- Ellos van a estar bien, son fuertes, unh

-Si- susurro mientras que limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas

-Déjame ayudarte, dame la mitad de tu merca, yo la venderé, uhn. ¡También te daré una parte de lo que gane con la venta de los explosivos, unh!

-No tienes que hacer eso Deidara

-Lo hare porque quiero, unh, ahora dame, lo venderé, unh- dijo mientras le quitaba la mitad de la merca a Itachi, nos vemos aquí más tarde, unh- dijo mientras besaba sus labios antes de irse

.

.

.

Itachi vendió todo lo que traía, doblo el precio de lo que cobraba usualmente y supo sacarle un buen provecho. Regresaba cautelosamente a la calle, esperaba ver al rubio allí, tenía miedo de que algo malo hubiese podido sucederle. Tenía un pálpito raro, como de un mal presentimiento.

-Deidara- susurro al ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, estaba golpeado, sin embargo empuñaba con fuerza su mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón

-Lo siento Itachi, pero creo que te había advertido que debías alejarte de él- dijo Shisui desde las sombras- No lo he matado como me ordeno Obito, sin embargo lo golpee porque me estaban vigilando, vete, vete lejos Itachi, antes de que Obito te encuentre- sugirió su mejor amigo mientras se iba entre las sombras

-Gracias Shisui- Itachi sabía muy bien lo severo que llegaba a ser Obito, asi que agradecía mucho el acto de Shisui de no matar a Deidara- Dei, ¿estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?- acaricio con suavidad la mejilla del rubio

-Itachi, unh- susurro abriendo los ojos de golpe- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hirieron, unh?

-No yo estoy bien, ¿Estas bien tú?, ¿Todo en orden?

-Si mamá, unh; Me alegra que estés bien, aunque se me hace raro que simplemente me golpearon dos veces

-Fue mi primo, lo hizo porque lo vigilaban, sin embargo trato de no herirte a profundidad- explico Itachi ayudándolo a levantar con cariño- ¿Te duele algo?

-No, ¿qué harás ahora?

-Nos iremos Deidara, tenemos que alcanzar a Sasuke y Naruto antes de que Obito nos encuentre a nosotros- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano, Deidara sonrió, esperaba a que Itachi dijera eso algún día

-Irónico- murmuro el rubio captando la atención del Uchiha

-¿Qué?

-Hoy es doce de Junio, unh

-¿Qué pasa con el doce de junio?

-Es el día mundial contra el trabajo infantil- respondió Deidara- Desde hace once años

-Aún más irónico- murmuro Itachi, ya habían salido de los callejones oscuros, al menos se podía admirar la belleza de las estrellas, el anochecer pronto acabaría- Hace once años Obito acabo con el clan y nos llevó a Sasuke, Shisui y a mi…- recordó con tristeza

-No recuerdes eso, es muy triste, unh- pidió Deidara mientras le rozaba la mejilla, el moreno se detuvo y beso el hinchado labio de Deidara

-¿Seguro que puedes caminar tranquilo después de esos golpes?

-Sí, no es nada del otro mundo, unh- dijo Deidara rodando los ojos

-Está bien, entonces camina más rápido porque tenemos que buscar a los dos pequeños

-Solo son menores por dos años- se quejó Deidara- Pueden solos, unh

-Ya lo sé, pero me preocupa- respondió moviendo un poco los hombros

-Serás un gran padre algún día, unh

-Solo si tú eres la madre

-Maldito bastardo, ¡no soy mujer, unh!

-Yo hablaba de adoptar- y el rubio se sonrojo hasta las orejas

-¡De todos modos no soy mujer!- exclamo enojado

-Construiremos nuestra propia vida juntos lejos de todas las opresiones que nos obligaron a llevar- murmuro mientras apretaba el agarre de las manos

-Si, unh- respondió Deidara devolviendo el apretón

_Itachi nunca se hubiera arriesgado a huir de esa manera. Había soportado durante once años los maltratos de Obito, todo por proteger a su pequeño hermanito. Claro, nunca se hubiera arriesgado hasta que conoció a Deidara. Le alegraba ese hecho. Porque sentía que tenía algo que proteger, algo más que su hermano, y descubrió que en la vida, puedes amar profundamente a más de una persona._

.

.

.

* * *

Agradeciéndole a Derama por invitarme al reto, me alegré bastante al ser invitada al reto, esperare el próximo con muchas ansias, y por supuesto, tratare de sacar muchos más ItaDeis que tengo pensados :3

De nuevo, lamento mucho la demora, espero ser perdonada T-T

Esperando que les haya gustado :3 Dejense un reviewcito…

Besos y abrazos de Gato para todos :3


End file.
